Todo puede cambiar
by flor.loto
Summary: El equpo de Inuyasha esta en su mejor apojeo, Naraku murío, ellos los mejores exterminadores de la zona, pero un dia la pareja mas unida de todo el anime puede ver su futuro ensombresido y todo por una persona...
1. Chapter 1

**Todo puede cambiar**

**Por: **

Esta historia su ubica después que nuestros chicos derrotaron a naraku, y era bastante obvio que el grupo de Inuyasha se volviera famosos exterminado a los monstruos que todavía habitan en esa época, y mas en especial si tiene a una experta como lo es Sango.

Aome e Inuyasha todavía no estabas juntos ya que el todavía no se le declaraba, y con Sango y Miroku iban muy bien, si no pregúntenselo a miroku.

Pero un día que ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa noche que llegarían hasta la aldea en donde los chicos se hospedan una persona que podría cambiarles la vida.

Fue asta el día siguiente en donde esa persona hace su entrada…

- Buenos días chicos – dice Miroku a los demás ya que el fue el ultimo en levantarse

– Buenos días – los demás les responden

- Sabes e estado pensando ¿si seguiremos trabajando de exterminadores? – Le pregunta Sango a Miroku

– No te preocupes mi querida sanguito todo saldrá bien y si seguimos trabajando y ahorrando tendremos para lo que queramos – le dice Miroku a Sango

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta en donde se hospedan los chicos – si puede pasar – dice la joven de aome – si buscan a la señorita sango, dicen que es algo urgente – dice el señor dueño de la casa y sale sango a ver quien es el que llamaba.

- Es usted la señorita sango – dice un señor en la puerta de la casa en donde durmieron los chicos – claro, ¿que es lo que quiere? – le responde sango un poco desconfiada

- Lo que pasa es que nuestro señor quiere hablar con usted, señorita – termina de decir el señor arrodillado enfrente de sango.

- Claro, solo tendrán que decirnos de que demonio se trata y pagarnos muy bien – exclama Miroku entrando a la sala.

- Creo que me explique mal, lo que mi señor quiere es ver a la señorita sango lo mas pronto posible – explica el señor

- Y para que – pregunta Inuyasha

- Mi señor solo me dio la orden de venir por ella – dice el señor

- Si yo voy ellos igual tendrán que ir – responde la exterminadora en lo que separa ha buscar su hiraikotsu.

Después de unas horas de viaje los chicos se encuentran en un castillo de la antigüedad muy bien conservado.

-Vaya que hermoso castillo – exclama sorprendido el monje al ver la hermosura del castillo.

- El castillo de nuestro señor es muy amplio que ha sido heredado de generación en generación a los sucesores de la familia – explica el señor.

Los chicos se bajaron de la caravana y se dirigieron a la puerta del castillo.

- Ya te estaba esperando… querida sango – dice una vos que viene a dentro del castillo.

- ¿Pero como es que me conoce? – pregunta un poco confundida sango.

- Querida sango ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? – responde el joven confundiendo mas a sango.

- Es que no me acuerdo haberte visto antes – dice un poco nerviosa sango.

- Te acuerdas de aquel día, estaba nublado…

(Flash back)

Hay un niño corriendo bajo la lluvia, llega hasta su casa todo empapado, en la puerta lo espera su padre que esta a punto de darle una noticia que cambiara su vida.

- Hijo te estas mudando – dice el su padre algo lloroso

- ¿A donde? – le pide una explicación a su padre, en lo que ve sus cosas ya atadas para irse.

- Con tu abuelo aya en su castillo tu serás entrenado para ser su sucesor – dice su padre abrasando a su hijo.

- ¿Padre pero como…? - no sabia que responder el pequeño al saber que se separaría de su familia.

- Tu abuelo ya esta por fallecer, y necesita un sucesor y tu eres el mayor de todos sus nietos – habla el padre mientras se arrodilla delante de el.

El niño esta por entrar con temor al gran castillo de su abuelo.

Se oye un gran ruido en la parte trasera del castillo, y el niño sale a investigar a ver que produce dicho ruido.

- ¡Que fabuloso! – se oye sorprendido mientras sus ojos ve a una hermosa exterminadora con su armadura y un boomerang gigante

- Nieto… mira esto, ellos son exterminadores, unos expertos en el arte de asesinar a los monstruos, fíjate bien en sus armas es algo que no volverás a ver nunca – el chico oye las palabras de su abuelo, pero lo que le causo un mayor impresión, pero sobretodo latir fuertemente su corazón, fue aquella chica, sus cabellos se movían con el viento y con su agilidad.

Después de un rato los exterminadores concluyen su trabajo.

- Gracias por todo – habla el famoso abuelo del chico.

- Ya sabe, para lo que quiera aquí estamos – se oye la voz del líder.

- Es sorprendente como una niña tan pequeña, tenga una habilidad bastante grande –

- La exterminación es el deber de todos los del pueblo, y Sango mas ya que es mi hija – El niño se estremeció al hoy el nombre de la chica.

Los exterminadores salen de los territorios del anciano.

El pequeño se decidió por buscar a esa pequeña niña, pero sus planes se vieron estropeados por las decisiones de su abuelo, ya que el quiso que el entrenamiento del sucesor de su familia entrenara en el extranjero.

(Fin del Flash Back)

_**Notas:**__ Este es mi primer Fic de Inuyasha… espero criticas y/o comentarios, igual espero que le aya fustado y esperen el siguiente capitulo que en donde abran varias emociones, ¿Qué pasar en entre el misterioso chico y sango? ¿y que abra entre Sango y Miroku?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte…**

- Querida Sango… no puedo creer que te ayas olvidado de ese trabajo – se oye la voz del chico, Sango al recordar esas escenas con su familia le causa consternación, pero la chica se le viene algo a la mente.

- Tú eras, ese niño con las mejillas todas sonrojada – ella hecha una carcajada.

- Me enamore perdidamente de ti… mi dulce Sango… solo quiero saber si me correspondes, no importa el tiempo que tarde la respuesta, la espere con ansia – las mejillas de sango quedaron completamente coloradas.

Miroku sonrío con ironía ante la escena… sabia que nadie podía robarle el corazón a la exterminadora mas que el, ni el dinero ni las comodidades, solo el amor que el tenia.

- Y bien que vamos ha hacer – habla Inuyasha.

- Será lo que ella decida – le murmura Aome.

- Si quieren se pueden que dar unos días en mi palacio, ya que las habitaciones aquí no es un problema – alardea el hacendado.

- Si no es mucha molestia – habla Sango sonrojada ante la petición. El comentario de Sango molesto al monje hasta llego a pensar en celos… pero el sabe que nadie se la puede arrebatar.

- Claro que nunca será una molestia… en especial para ti – galantemente habla el chico.

- Querida Sango… eres tan ingenua, te piensas quedar a dormir con una persona que conociste en tu infancia, y ni siquiera te sabes su nombre – habla celoso Miruko poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, comentario que incomodo a Sango.

- Eso se puede solucionar, mi nombre es Vitas… - Miroku sintió que sus planes totalmente arruinados. – Pueden pasar, mi sirviente le mostrara sus habitaciones – unos señores entran con la cabeza baja y caminan y toman del bazo a cada uno de los muchachos y los conducen a sus propias habitaciones, uno para las señoritas y el otro para los varones.

No me agrada ese tal Vitas – habla Miroku desconcertado a su amigo.

- Calma Miroku… todos sabemos que Sango te ama y no te cambiara por un hacendado rico y con grandes lujos – las palabras de Inuyasha no alientan al pobre monje celoso, mientras este primero se alimenta de una bolsa de papas que le dio Aome.

- Daré una vuelta, quiero conocer este enorme lugar – habla el moje

- Como quieras –

Miroku sale de la habitación y se topa con la última persona que quiere ver… Los dos caminan, cuando pasa uno al lado del otro murmura el hacendado:

- Yo me quedare con ella – ambos siguen caminado, Miroku se voltea para ver al chico, la causa rabia saber que el habla enserio.

Unos minutos después el monje esta en una explanada en la cual se acostó para ver las estrellas…

"Acaso el destino quería que la dulce Sango ya este con el" Este pensamiento invadió la mente de Miroku… "Peleare por ella, no me puedo quedar sin la única mujer que a logrado enamorar a mi corazón." Decidido para hablar con Sango se para Miroku y camina hacia las habitaciones.

El monje se queda pensativo en la puerta de la habitación de Aome y Sango "Y si digo algo que moleste a Sango, y si ella elije quedarse con una persona que le puede dar todo" La mente y el corazón de Miroku se encuentran confundidos, el se aleja de la puerta y comienza a caminar a la suya propia.

Sango abre la puerta y ve al monje caminado en el pasillo "Ni siquiera, vino a verme, será que esta molesto" pensó la chica.

- Sango por que no vas por el – se oye la voz de su fiel amiga Aome.

- Aome, crees que sea lo correcto –

- Tú lo amas… ¿no? –

- Claro… -

- ¿Qué es lo que te confunde?, ve detrás de el… y dile lo que en verdad sientes, si ninguno de los dos hace algo no llegaran a nada y todo se acabar… - Sango se queda pensativa unos momentos "Era necesario luchar por el amor de aquel monje", "De verdad lo amo" por su mente pasaron varias escenas de su vida en la cual ese monje coqueteaba con distintas chicas… los momentos de intimidad de ambos… sus planes para futuro…

Sin mas demora sango corre detrás de el y se detiene…

- Sango ya es de noche… es hora de que duermas –

- Cuantas veces no me has dejado dormir, por querer estar conmigo – una sonrisa picara sale de la cara del monje.

- Linda ya no debes de pensar eso… si es que te casas con el –

- Por que piensas eso – habla ella desconcertada.

- El te dará todo lo que yo no te podré dar –

- Miroku… -

La mañana siguiente

Todos están en el desayunador de la glamorosa hacienda…

- Sango tengo planeado el día de hoy… desde ir a pasear por los campos, hasta la solicitud de unos kimonos, para ti – habla Vitas

- Vitas gracias… por todo, pero creo que ya es hora que nosotros nos vayamos – dice sango

- ¿De que estas hablando?- se oye su voz desilusionada.

- Tenemos que seguir con el camino… tenemos cosas pendientes, amigos que visitar, paisajes que ver… y sobre todo tiempo para estar entre nosotros – habla decidida.

- Comprendo… piensas dejar todo, solo por una persona que no te puede ofrecer absolutamente NADA –

- No es cierto… el me da todo, lo que únicamente quiero y es amor… aquí tendría dinero, pero nunca, lo que seria un amor de verdad – con estas palabras se levanta sango y se dirige a su alcoba…

- Hiciste lo correcto sango – habla su amiga Aome. – En verdad lo amas… -

- Si… -

Todos en el desayunador quedaron atónitos ante el comportamiento de la exterminadora, nadie se imagino que llegarían a rechazar al glamoroso hacendado.

- La tienes bastante enamorada –

- A sango no hay que sorprenderla con lujos… si no demostrándole que es la única mujer para ti – habla sabiamente el monje.

- Aja… y tú sobre todo ofreciéndote a toda mujer que se cruce en tu camino – dice irónico Inuyasha.

- Que puedo decir… Sango es mi todo, pero siempre hay una dulce señorita que pueda necesitarme – exclama pícaramente Miroku.

Después de unas horas…

- Perdona por todas las molestias, que les cause – se oye la vos de Vitas.

- No te preocupes… creo que al equipo ya le hacia falta algo de lujos – se ríen todos.

Los chicos se emprende en al camino… Vitas tenia la sonrisa en la boca, acaba de aprender el verdadero significado del amor, el voltea su cara para emprender el camino hacia su enorme palacio, pero un ruido llamo su atención, al voltear a ver fija su mirada en el grupo que segundos antes había despedido… la mirada penetrante de furia de Aome se posa en el cuerpo lastimado de Inuyasha por culpa de los choques que se dio en la tierra, Aome sigue gritando su conjuro "Abajo".

_**Notas: **__Espero que le haya gustado este fic… que fue hecho con mucho amor…y sobre todo de mi pareja favorita en el mundo de Inuyasha gracias de igual modo por todos su Review _

_Que tengan una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo…_


End file.
